<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stony 2 by FandomsAndShipsGallore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517519">Stony 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore'>FandomsAndShipsGallore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony is a sad boy, steve rogers is a sweetheart, talk of scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tracing Tony's scars and just being his usual sweet adorable self</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stony 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve woke up to an exhausted Tony climbing into bed next to him still in his full suit from the day and a few days previous because the man did not sleep. They had been dating for a month now and Steve had never seen Tony shirtless they had made love a couple of times but ever then Tony refuses to take his shirt off. Steve sat up and carefully pulled off the younger Stark's layers till he was in nothing but his grey tank top. The gentle blue light of the arc reactor lit up Tony's sleepy face as he hummed some popular culture tune Steve did not know the words to.</p>
<p>Tony was more than happy to wiggle out of his dress pants and snuggle up against the soldier. Steve laid back and Tony managed to wrap himself around Rodgers even more. Steve traced the edge of the scar that dipped down his shoulder under his tank top. Tony snuggled closer to Steve and sighed contently. The curious man traced another scar under his shirt, "What are all these from?"</p>
<p>"That one is from a suit test gone wrong. Yensen sewed me up pretty well," Tony said. Steve traced one across his lower back. Tony grinned, "A one-night stand, we got a little too rough."</p>
<p>Tony pulled off his shirt slowly before settling back against his boyfriend. Steve froze unsure how to deal with this new development in their relationship. Tony took Steve's hand and placed it on his chest right over the arc reactor. Steve carefully traced the reactor's edges and the scars that branched out from it. Tony sucked in a shaky breath. Steve kissed the top of his head, "You didn't have to take your shirt off if you weren't ready, babe."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes I did. You showed me everything, not just your body but your past, and it's time I shared mine one hundred percent out in the open," Tony kisses Steve's chest. </p>
<p>They spend the next hours sharing stories of old scars. Steve held Tony tight as they started to fall asleep, "Thank you, Tony."</p>
<p>"I love you too Steve."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>